Felicia
Felicia is a video game character from Capcom's fighting game series Darkstalkers (or Vampire Savior in Japan.) She appears in Marvel vs. Capcom 3 alongside Morrigan and Hsien-Ko, two other Darkstalker females. Background Felicia was raised by a Catholic nun named Rose. When Rose died, Felicia left her town hoping to be a musical star. During her travels, she met many other catgirls of her kind. With her newfound friends, she set out for her dream of being on stage. Eventually, she and her friends started a musical with Felicia being the main star. In the events of Darkstalkers 3, she wondered about how she could make others happy. In her ending, Felicia became a nun herself and founded an orphanage named "Felicity House." In-Game Story Felicia was seen with Mike Haggar trying to put out the flames on his "Vote Haggar" sign in the 4th opening. She was helping by blowing it out with her breath. Her tail then caught fire, where she ran around, jumped on Haggar's sign and scratched it with her claws. Gameplay "Go Time!" —Felicia before using Dancing Flash. Attacks *'Wall Clutch - '''Press back while in the air & near the edge of the screen "wall" will make Felicia grab onto the edge of the screen momentarily before sliding down to the ground & bouncing toward your enemy. Does not appear to work with Super Jumps. Support *'α (Dash): Rolling Buckler -''' *'β (Ground): Sand Splash '- *'γ (Variety): Cat Spike' - Hyper Combos *'Dancing Flash (Level 1)' - Rolls into a ball and when connects, does a barrage of attacks, ending with a slash uppercut. *'Kitty's Helper (Level 1)' - Calls forth her kitty friend for help and appears on screen, attacking the opponent. *'Kitty's Deal (Level 3)' - Felicia summons a cat to pounce on her opponent and if it connects, a mob of Felicia's cat-girl friends rush out and pummel the other player. Tactics Theme Song 300px Felicia's Theme in Marvel vs Capcom 3 is a remix of her Classic Darkstalkers Battle Theme. Trivia *On the U.S. website of Marvel vs Capcom 3, Felicia was until recently the only character whose entire body was cut out (the same was more recently done to Morrigan as well), leaving just her head and right hand. This could be due to her body and might have forced the developers of the website to adhere to censorship standards. The same thing goes for Marvel vs Capcom 3's Facebook picture of her. Even in the game's intro, her body is cleverly censored most of the time. Her breasts aren't visible because she is piggybacking on top of Haggar, and her buttocks are hidden at one point by her foot. *She was confirmed early May of this year in Game Informer's May 2010 issue, also featuring Captain America, Dante, and Deadpool. *In Marvel vs. Capcom 3, Felicia is (now confirmed) to be voiced by G.K. Bowes. *Some fans believe the reasoning behind Felicia's rival possibly being Captain America is both have dreams that they're willing to fight for; Captain America strives to protect freedom and justice, while Felicia's ultimate goal is to become a famous musical star. *Felicia's pre-fight dialogue with Spiderman in MvC3 is a blatant reference to Spiderman's intro in MvC2 and earlier games in which he came down from the 'ceiling' on a web, assumed his fighting stance, and said 'It's showtime!' *Felicia's ending involves her partaking in a musical tour with Dazzler called the "Cat Scratch Savior." Gallery Mvc2-felicia.jpg|Marvel vs Capcom 2 : New Age of Heroes Felicia-originalstance.gif|Felicia's Battle Sprite felicia-noscale.jpg|Felicia's Alternate Costumes Category:Characters Category:MvC2 Characters Category:Capcom Characters Category:MvC3 Characters Category:Good Alignment